Project Abstract Background and Candidate. Alcohol use plays a major role in the development and exacerbation of HIV infection and comorbid mental health problems, and there is urgent need develop effective alcohol intervention strategies and train new researchers. Dr. Derek Satre, Associate Professor in the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), Department of Psychiatry and Adjunct Investigator in the Kaiser Permanente Northern California Division of Research (DOR) is a leading clinical psychologist studying alcohol and comorbid drug use interventions in HIV, mental health and primary care settings; and is part of an outstanding multidisciplinary team. Distinctive aspects of his research include the examination of computerized screening and intervention using electronic health records, motivational interviewing, integration in health care, and a life- span approach including older adults. Mentoring and Training Plan. Dr. Satre proposes to use K24-dedicated time to mentor USCF and DOR fellows and new scientists in patient-oriented research. His mentees will gain hands-on research experience, training in data analysis, manuscript preparation and grant writing, as well as career mentoring. Mentee training will leverage the infrastructure and resources of Dr. Satre's ongoing NIH studies and collaborations with multidisciplinary researchers in the areas of HIV, alcohol, other substance use, depression, and anxiety. To increase his mentoring skills, he proposes to participate in the UCSF Mentor Development Program and to engage in individualized training from two experienced mentoring coaches. To extend Dr. Satre's prior research experience in clinical trials, he will obtain training in use of digital health tools that can enhance patient care as well as HIV research training and mentorship. Research Plan. Building on his R01 parent study (R01DA043139), an alcohol and drug intervention study integrated into three large Kaiser HIV clinics, the proposed research will qualitatively examine patient perspectives on alcohol screening and intervention; use EHR data to examine two types of digital alcohol screening (secure messaging vs. tablet computer); and examine key 24-month clinical outcomes (HIV control, alcohol use, depression and anxiety). Summary. This K24 will leverage Dr. Satre's active research program with extensive infrastructure at UCSF and DOR to support a program of (1) expanded mentoring in alcohol treatment research, (2) career development via mentorship courses and coaching, and digital health training, and HIV care, and (3) research to advance the goal of implementing effective interventions to reduce alcohol consumption and alcohol-related health problems.